Sonic the Hedgehog
by NintendoFics
Summary: What if the story you were told wasn't entirely true? What if some parts of the story didn't actually happen? What if things were left out? New characters? Entire storylines? Old parts of the story retold in truth? This is the real story of Sonic the Hedgehog. Rated T for future Shadow759 humor.
1. Prologue

"_My granddaughter Maria has always lived with me on the Ark. She was born here, but something was discovered that prevented her from going to Earth. You see, she has a fatal disease with no cure called Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, which gradually weakens all who have it and makes them very fragile. She could only look down on Earth and she longed to go there. I hoped to make a companion for her, a so-called Ultimate Lifeform in a desperate hope to cure my beloved granddaughter. My hope is that either the companionship can cure her or I can make a cure from the research. The other scientists on board the Ark thought it couldn't be done, so they named it "Project Shadow." I liked the name, so it stuck. I originally thought about experimenting on lizards, due to their ability to regrow their limbs. My prototype was far too dangerous, so I sealed it in the core of the colony. I then decided to design a hedgehog. However, I didn't have enough DNA, so I needed help. I made contact with a vessel called the Black Comet, owned by an alien race known as the Black Arms. Their leader, Black Doom, agreed to help. However, I didn't trust him, so I built a superweapon within the colony I called the Eclipse Cannon, in case he turned against me. I finally completed Project Shadow. Maria and Shadow got along better than I expected! However, I have not found a cure, and the government became aware of my plans. I sent them an ancient Gizoid robot I have been working on to buy some time, but I don't know how much longer I have before they shut down my operation by force…"_

-Dr. Gerald Robotnik (recovered log entry) on Project Shadow

50 years ago, in the medical bay on Space Colony Ark…

Maria: Shadow…?

Shadow: Yes Maria?

*Maria looks down on Earth*

Maria: Do you think I will ever see Earth?

Shadow: Someday hopefully. Maybe we will go together.

*Shadow smiles, unaware that this will be his last smile for a very long time, and of the event that will change his life forever*

_At that moment, G.U.N raided the Ark, aware of Gerald's experiment with immortality, and they discover, with the help of Black Doom, Project Shadow was completed. Shadow gets a comm message from Gerald_

Shadow: What is it doctor?

*Shadow, for once, sounds panicked*

Gerald: I can't believe I'm saying this, Shadow. Grab Maria and run. To an escape pod. Head to Earth and get Maria into a hospital, where her medical treatments can continue. Go! Now!

Shadow: Heard you loud and clear. Goodbye, Doctor Gerald. Shadow out.

*Holding back tears, not wanting Maria to see him cry, he grabs her hand and runs. By the time they reach the stasis room, a G.U.N officer shoots Maria in the back, and she falls to the floor*

(Shadow) MARIA!

*She struggles and crawls to the stasis control panel. *She hits the button and Shadow is enclosed in the stasis tank*

(Shadow) Maria no!

*Shadow pounds on the glass*

(Maria) Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…

*She hits a button and smiles*

(Maria) Protect Earth… bring hope to humanity…

*She shutters out her last breath and dies as Shadow is jettisoned from the Ark*

_After news spread, Gerald, now in a lapse of depression and anger, reprograms the Biolizard and the Eclipse Cannon with the intention to destroy Earth, and shortly before he is executed, retrieves Shadow, and reprograms him to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to the Ark. After being attacked by the Biolizard, they seal it, shut down all projects of Gerald's, and lock away Shadow's stasis tube. A hemisphere is built around the colony to make it appear as an asteroid and be forgotten by the public eye…._

_And the story begins 50 years later…._


	2. Chapter 1

_Green Hill Zone, a land of rolling green hills, checkerboard orange and brown dirt, palm trees, crystal clear water, and waterfalls. It is considered the crown jewel of South Island, and it, in this continuity, is the home of soon-to-be world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive._

*Sonic was running through the rolling hills of his home on South Island, Green Hill Zone*

Sonic: What a beautiful day to run around! It's bright and sunny, the air is crisp and clean, just had a chili dog, nothing can ruin this day at all!

*Just then, a large army of steel airships flies over Green Hill, dropping pods, of which emerged several Badniks: Buzzbombers, Motobugs, Chompers, they were everywhere*

Sonic: What? What is going on here?

*One of the Buzzbombers fires at Sonic, who dodges and then spins into the robot. A little blue bird flicky emerges from the broken shell of the robot*

Sonic: Someone is putting the island's flickies into these robots? That is so not cool!

*He looks up into the sky, following with his eyes where the airships are going. He then gears up to run when he is stopped by a female voice with a thick Australian accent*

?: Hey! Wait up!

Sonic: Huh?

*Sonic looks behind him to see a shark in a black tank top and blue long-legged pants run up to him. She wasn't like the others of her kind, ugly and mean, but rather pretty, almost like the anthropomorphic Dolphins in Sonic's world*

?: let me go with you. We are both going after the same thing. My name is Typhoon, and you are?

Sonic: Only the raddest dude ever, the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, I am Sonic the Hedgehog!

Typhoon (Mind) _Oh brother, one of these guys. _(Herself) Ok Sonic, the guy doing this goes by Dr. Robotnik. Not only is he capturing the flickies and putting them into these robots, but after he attacked my home, Seaside Hill, my brother Mako disappeared. I have reason to believe he has captured him. Mind if I go with you?

Sonic: I don't see why not, if you can keep up with me, that is!

Typhoon: If you're _really_ the fastest thing alive, I may not be able to. But I doubt it.

Sonic: Oh yeah? Watch me!

*Sonic dashes around the first section of Green Hill in 50 seconds, which would've taken a normal human or anthropomorphic animal 3 hours to run around*

Typhoon: Oh my Gaia! How can you run so fast?

Sonic: Cause I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

Typhoon: Well, I'm the fastest thing in the ocean. We should have a race sometime. You on land, me in the water. But we have more important things to attend to.

Sonic: Right, Robotnik, or shall I say, RoBUTTnik. Try to keep up if you can!

*Sonic boosts forward, smashing badniks and collecting rings, Typhoon right behind him, always 70 feet behind him at her top land speed. They get to the end of the first section and see a giant floating ring*

Sonic: I've always wanted to go through one of these!

*Sonic jumps in*

Typhoon: Sonic! Wait up! We don't have time for this!

*She jumps in after*


	3. Chapter 2

_Unknown location, inside the warp ring. It is a vertical maze of crystals, constantly turning. Our heroes are in a freefall, being moved around by the gravity of this constantly rotating world, barely any control over themselves_

Typhoon: Sonic! Move towards one of the warp orbs! We can only get out of here that way!

Sonic: Not until I see what is in here!

Typhoon: Uggh fine then. Hey, what is that big mass of crystals?

Sonic: I don't know, let's check it out!

*The two fall down to the mass of crystals, and bump against them. They slowly break, and they find some glowing object*

Sonic: What is that?

*He falls into it and they get warped back into Green Hill. Typhoon then sees the object in front of her on the ground, and grows speechless*

Sonic: Typhoon? What's wrong?

*Silence*

Sonic: Typh?

Typhoon: Sonic, you've ever heard of the ancient Echidna civilization regarding the Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic: No, to me it just looks like a random rock.

Typhoon: The Chaos Emeralds, when all together, hold a mystical power that can be released to the user, a very dangerous transformation that, if fueled with anger, can become a totally different transformation that is almost uncontrollable

Sonic: Ohhhhhh is that what Robotnik could be going after?

Typhoon: Most likely. We must get them all before he does! Now we have 3 missions.

Sonic: let's go!

*The two then smash through Badniks throughout the 2nd portion*

Sonic: Ok Typh, if you don't like spikes, this area of Green Hill is full of natural rolling logs with barbs all over them.

Typhoon: I have a mouth full of spikes, I'm not worried.

Sonic: Ok, for once I am treading carefully. I don't usually go this deep into Green Hill for that reason, but RoBUTTnik needs to be stopped.

Typhoon: Or Baldy-McNose-Hair!

*The 2 laugh for a second before proceeding forward*

Sonic: So Seaside Hill, huh?

Typhoon: Yep, all my life

Sonic: So what is it like there?

Typhoon: Very much like Green Hill, but the dirt is orange and tan instead of orange and brown.

Sonic: I see.

Typhoon: We're almost there.

?: Stop right there!

Sonic: Who's there?

*A flying craft comes down, and hovers just above the ground*

?: My name is Dr. Robotnik! Why are you following me, may I ask?

Sonic: Whatever evil plan you are hatching under that egg shaped exterior, we are putting a stop to it!

Robotnik: You will pay for that you little blue rat!

Typhoon: Don't be cocky, Sonic! This guy is no joke!

Sonic: Let's go baldy!

Robotnik: GAHHHH!

*He hits a button, and a giant ball on a chain comes out of his craft*

Sonic: I walked into this one, didn't I?

Typhoon: YA THINK?!

*Robotnik presses a button that causes the ball to start swinging*

Sonic: OK, let's crack this egg, Typhoon!

Typhoon: Right!

*Both work together to destroy Robotnik's craft*

Robotnik: We can stop this if you hand over your Chaos Emerald!

Sonic: Never!

*The two destroy the craft and the ball retracts*

Robotnik: Curse you, rat!

*He flies off*

Sonic: Let's follow him!

Typhoon: Yeah. What is next?

Sonic: Marble Zone, ancient ruins.

Typhoon: Ok then.

_Our heroes now move on to the next location in South Island. However, it is different from how Sonic last remembered it. Can they get through the place unscathed? Find out in Chapter 3 of Sonic the Hedgehog!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Marble Zone, South Island_

Sonic: What happened here? I don't remember lava filling the zone!

Typhoon: Think it has something to do with Dr. Robotnik?

Sonic: That's my best guess.

Typhoon: Well we need to push forward if we want to stop the madman.

Sonic: Alright Doctor Eggman, we are coming for you!

Typhoon: Eggman? Clever.

Sonic: Thanks. Now let's go!

*The pair run into several Caterkillers*

Typhoon: Sonic, it looks like these robots can only be hit on their heads.

Sonic: Nothing my spindsash can't handle!

*Sonic curls into a ball, charges himself up, and rockets forward at the Caterkiller, destroying it.

Typhoon: Alright Sonic!

*The pair continue onward and hop over lava onto a platform. Typhoon slips backwards*

Typhoon: Gahhh Sonic! HELP!

*Sonic grabs her hand and pulls her towards the middle when fire starts travelling down the platform*

Sonic: RUN!

*The two run off the platform and the ground collapses under them, and they hit the ground underneath*

Sonic: Uggggh did anyone get the number of that truck that just hit us?

Typhoon: No time to goof around, Sonic!

*Our heroes walk through when all of a sudden a giant metal slab with spikes underneath comes down, just missing Sonic*

Sonic: THAT was way past too close!

Typhoon: We need to get out of here!

*The pair make it back to the surface to another warp ring. They jump in and collect the emerald*

Typhoon: There's still more to go before we leave these ruins.

Sonic: And we have to catch up with Egghead.

*After a while of traversing the lava-bordered hills, they have no choice but to go underground. They hop down and land on a switch. Lava starts filling the corridor*

Sonic and Typhoon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*They run in fear of being swallowed by the lava. At the end…*

Typhoon: *Pant pant* He really wants us dead… huh…. *pant*

Sonic: I lost no breath whatsoever!

Typhoon: Showoff…. Water… i… need… water….

Robotnik: You won't need anything, because when you are dead, I will get both your Chaos Emeralds and be 2 steps closer to building Robotnikland! Ohohohohoho!

*Sonic runs after Robotnik and lands on a platform in a pool of lava, with an equal-sized platform on the other side*

Sonic: Alright, Dr. Eggman! Ready to go down again?

Robotnik: Grrr you rat! That is not my name!

*He drops a fireball down on a platform that spreads. Sonic jumps to the other platform and jumps back up to the Eggmobile, causing damage. The process repeats until Sonic defeats him*

Robotnik: GRRRAAHHHH! *He flies off*

Typhoon: Son…ic…. W-w-water… *Faints*

Sonic: *Runs over to Typhoon* Typh? TYPH! WAKE UP! Ooooh this isn't good!

*Sonic throws her over his shoulder and runs in search of a nearby source of water*

_Can Sonic find a source of water before it's too late for Typhoon? Will Sonic have to face his greatest fear? Find out in Chapter 3 of Sonic the Hedgehog!_


End file.
